


Resuscitated

by Hale13



Series: Whump Bingo 2020 [21]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, CPR, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Electrocution, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, Whump Bingo, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hale13/pseuds/Hale13
Summary: Peter must like scaring the absolute life out of Tony.  Doesn’t he know that Tony has a heart condition?(For Bingo space O1 – Staggering or otherwise walking gracelessly before they can catch themselves.)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whump Bingo 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943986
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186





	Resuscitated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifullights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullights/gifts).



> I’m finally writing something completely from Tony’s point of view. I’ve been scared to do it for a while but, once I started, this just flowed out.
> 
> Thanks beautifullights for the prompt!

Tony’s life had never been butterflies and rainbows. He was mentally healthy now to identify that his father not only physically abused him but caused him mental harm that he was still struggling with as he approached his fifties. His Iron Man antics had never been easy on his body: he spent a few months in and out of atrial fibrillation and even now had a slight arrhythmia and murmur when he got stressed. His left arm would ache when his blood pressure was too high and the scar tissue in his back and knees since physical therapist running.

With all that to consider though, Tony had honestly never been happier. He and Pepper were planning a small wedding ceremony out in the country, Rhodey had been reassigned to work exclusively at the Avengers compound so they saw each other more often and he had the best kid he could ever ask for.

If you had told Tony ten years ago he would snatch a plucky little spider-child off the street and let him worm his way into every intimate detail of Tony’s life he probably would never have believed it. But here he was, co-parenting a disgusting teenager with a saucy Italian woman who intimidated him at least as much as Pepper ever did. He wasn’t trying to get sappy here, but Peter may be the light of his life. Spending time in the shop or marathoning garbage TV warmed the cockles of, what he had thought was his cold, dead, heart.

He needed Peter and, he thought, maybe Peter needed him too.

Which is why he was half-way to a heart attack every time he came upon the kid swinging through the air in increasingly terrifying maneuvers while teasing the ilk of New York.

“You know I have a heart condition right?” Tony asked as he barely caught Peter from where Electro had blasted him. Peter immediately started wiggling to get out of his hold and Tony released him once he had landed a web on one of the nearby buildings.

“Not that I don’t appreciate your help Mr. Stark because I totally do,” Peter said into the comms as he dropped abruptly from a web to deliver a fierce kick to Electro’s back and send him sprawling across the deserted street. “But what are you doing here?”

“I was supposed to be heading to an Accords meeting with Ross,” Tony answered, landing on top of a charred bodega, the employees and customers long gone.

“Ah,” Peter nodded like that explained everything and it probably did. It was no secret that Tony hated being involved in politics and found Secretary Ross to be one of the greatest wastes of oxygen on the face of the planet. In fact, he had ranted about the asshole witching Peter’s hearing at least twice in the past week so he figured no one would be surprised that he ducked out of the meeting today. “Well I’ve got this so…”

“I’m just supervising,” Tony said with a dismissive hand wave. “As your superhero mentor it’s my job to make sure you don’t make too much of a mess.”

“Yeah sure,” Peter said, slightly breathless as he staggered and tripped over his own feet, catching himself on a wall. Tony’s alarm bells went off.

“You good Webs?” Tony asked, firing up his repulsers and preparing to launch himself down to the street. “You take a hit?”

“Maybe,” Peter hedged, gripping his chest and Tony swore under his breath a little and jumped off the building. He was just a hair too slow though.

Electro had been picking himself up out of the rubble and had used Peter’s distraction to box the kid in. Tony didn’t even have enough time to scream before Electro used all the power he had charged up to electrocute Peter. The kid didn’t even get the chance to scream – he just dropped.

Tony saw red and his blood went cold. The next few seconds were a blur of explosions but he’s pretty sure he managed to not kill Electro before he stepped out of the suit and landed forcefully on his already battered knees next to Peter. “Vitals FRI,” he ordered, removing the kid’s mask uncaring of who might see.

“No heartbeat detected,” FRIDAY’s cool Irish lilt said in his ear and Tony felt his breath catch in his throat before he jammed two fingers next to Peter’s carotid for a five count.

Nothing.

“CPR protocol FRIDAY,” Tony shouted, moving to make room for the Iron Man suit to position itself next to him and start chest measured, perfect compressions, FRIDAYs voice counting out loud. Tony held his hand in front of Peter’s nose to confirm that he wasn’t breathing before tilting his head back to extend his airway and then providing a rescue breath at FRIDAY’s cue. They both paused for a second to watch his chest rise and fall, when it didn’t rise again, the suit started another round of compressions.

“You aren’t allowed to do this buddy,” Tony choked out, eyes burning and trying to keep himself together. “I need you to breathe for me Pete okay?” He pleaded as he administered another breath, his hands shaking when FRIDAY started the third round. His watch pinged over and over angrily – the second he had activated the CPR protocol an emergency signal had been sent out to Rhodey, Pepper and Happy requesting back up. They had to be sending updates through FRIDAY and he was mildly comforted to know that they were on their way.

He fell into a pattern with FRIDAY, watching her perfect control of the suit as she applied enough force to Peter’s chest for Tony to hear ribs snap and cartilage break and breathing when directed. After their fifth round Tony jammed his fingers into Peter’s carotid again and paused as he felt the barest flutter. “Vitals check,” he called and a blue light ran down the length of the suit as Karen scanned and sent the information to FRIDAY’s servers.

“Heart beat detected,” FRIDAY announced and Tony dropped his hand to feel for a puff of air from Peter’s mouth. When he didn’t feel anything, he gave Peter another rescue breath and watched the kid’s chest rise and fall. When he didn’t breathe on his own Tony repeated the action before counting to ten and then going again.

And again.

And again.

He heard the near silent engines of the quinjet as it approached but never stopped, one hand on Peter’s throat to feel his heartbeat fluttering against the callouses on his finger tips and the other pinching his nose and keeping his head tilted back.

“Tones you gotta move man,” A voice said as hands gripped his shoulders and biceps and tried to pull him away. Tony fought for a second but was no match for the combined strength of Rhodey and Happy as they yanked him away from Peter and kept him back as medics surrounded the kid. “Just let them do their job, they’ve got him,” Rhodey assured him, arm snaking around Tony’s waist to support him as his knees started shaking.

A tear leaked from the corner of Tony’s eye as he watched the medics remove the top of the suit and place AED pads on the kids bruised chest, another medics had already threaded an ET tube down Peter’s throat and was giving him measured breaths. Happy cam to stand in front of him and block his view as the mechanized voice of the AED called out VFIB and administered a controlled shock. Tony choked and gagged as nausea threatened to overtake him.

He heard the AED administer two more shocks, squeezing his eyes shut and allowing Rhodey to support all of his weight. He wasn’t a pious man but he had gone to Mass every week with his mother until he was fifteen and, even though he hadn’t prayed in well over thirty years, Tony found himself begging and pleading and bartering with a God he didn’t believe in to save his wonderful, stupid, brilliant, selfless child.

When the medics called out that Peter was stable to move a few minutes later Tony nearly collapsed in relief. “I’m going to go get May,” he heard Happy say, his hearing clogged up like he was underwater, “we’ll meet you at the compound.” Rhodey responded with something but Tony was too focused on the stretcher that was being lifted off the ground and rolled onto the jet ramp. He released Rhodey and took off at a near sprint after it, grabbing Peter’s clammy hand through the wires and daring anyone to tell him he couldn’t.

The ride itself was uneventful. The medical team had switched Peter over to oxygen through the ET tube but he was breathing on his own, the monitor that displayed his heart rate still wasn’t completely normal but it was starting to even out. Tony just focused on not panicking and brushing Peter’s sweaty, unruly curls out of his face.

Then he was sitting on the floor in the hall of the compound MedBay, outside of one of the trauma rooms, Pepper a silent wall of support next to him as they waited. She only broke the silence to let Tony know that Happy had picked up May and that they would be there in just a little over two hours. Tony just nodded once and squeezed her hand between both of his, not breaking eye contact with the closed door in front of him.

“Tony,” Dr. Cho greeted when she stepped out of the room some unknown amount of time later, surveying him before dropping down to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of him. “First of all, Peter’s going to be fine,” and Tony felt something that had knotted up in his chest loosen as he released a breathy sigh that sounded more like a sob.

Neither woman called him out on it.

“What happened?” He asked hoarsely.

“I looked back through the footage from his suit and it seems that Electro got a good shot off before you arrived and caused an arrhythmia, not that uncommon with electric shocks. His body was trying to repair it when he got shocked a second time sending him into cardiac arrest.”

“Fuck,” Tony said, gulping down the bile that was making its way up his throat. Pepper rubbed her free hand up and down his back in a comforting manner.

“Will he have any lasting effects?” Pepper asked cautiously.

“I don’t think so,” Helen answered. “Normally he might have some issues with his heart through the rest of his life but, with his mutation, I expect he should make a full recovery in time. He’ll need time to heal of course, he had quite a few cracked ribs and a hairline fracture in his sternum and he may have some arrhythmic episodes over the next few weeks but I think he’ll bounce back quick.” She reached out and grabbed one of Tony’s hands to get his attention again. “You saved his life.” She told him softly.

And that was pretty much it for Tony, he couldn’t stop the tears that flowed silently down his cheeks and the sob that hitched in his throat. He freed his hand from Pepper to wipe at them furiously with his chart sleeve. “Can I see him?” He asked, voice breaking.

“Of course,” Dr. Cho said, standing gracefully and offering a hand to help Tony up. “We were able to extubate him and he’s doing well on just a nasal cannula for now. He’s on a heavy dose of his pain meds and a sedative, I want him to sleep the majority of the next twenty-four hours to give his ribs a jump start on healing but he’s been in and out. You can stay with him as long as you want.”

“Thank you,” Tony told her sincerely, brushing past to enter Peter’s room.

Peter was propped up in bed, the nasal cannula resting comfortably under his nose and his chest uncovered to display the mottled bruises from the CPR and the EKG leads. He was breathing evenly and looked pretty comfortable overall if a little pale. Tony stumbled over and fell into the seat next to the bed, grabbing Peter’s hand and pressing a kiss to the scuffed knuckles.

“Haven’t I told you not to pull this shit bambino?” Tony questioned in a watery voice, running his fingers through Peter’s hair. “I have a heart condition.”

Peter’s lips ticked up and he cracked open one eye to drunkenly look at Tony. “That’s my line,” he quipped in a raw voice with a snicker and Tony rolled his eyes but let out a slightly hysterical cackle.

“I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to be asleep,” Tony told him and Peter hummed in response, letting his eye dip closed for a moment before opening it again. He made eye contact with Tony and chewed on his lip for a second looking so vulnerable it made Tony’s chest ache.

“You‘ll stay right?” Peter asked him, clearly exhausted but fighting sleep.

“Wild horses couldn’t pry me away buddy,” Tony promised, running his thumb back and forth across Peter’s cheekbone and cupping his face. Peter leaned into his hand and shut his eyes, dropping off the sleep nearly instantly.

Yeah if you told Tony years ago he would willingly let his heart get broken and put back together by a brilliant, wonderful, sarcastic spider-kid he never would believe you. 

But now? He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Can we please just have a movie of what happened between Homecoming and Infinity War? I would be happy to watch three hours of Tony and Peter getting into mischief and watching shitty movies to be honest.
> 
> I don’t have a tumblr but join me over on Twitter @Hale1310 - I just set it up and I’m looking for some prompts to combine with these bingo prompts and for separate stories!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
